Cyanato resins are occasionally found in the art for use in adhesives, coatings and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,900 and a division thereof 3,738,962 describe cyanatophenyl-terminated polyarylene ethers. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,755,402; 4,110,364; 4,157,360; 4,403,073; and 4,554,346 describe other cyanato esters and resins thereof--including mixtures thereof with (1) a bismaleimide, (2) a thermoplastic polymer, (3) certain polybutadiene, and optionally a maleimide or (4) a hydroxy unsaturated compound. These resins generally describe relatively linear components having only one or two aromatic rings which may or may not be separated by ether oxygens.
There is a need in electrical applications for unique resins having a low dielectric constant, high solubility and low moisture uptake as well as a high glass transition temmperature (Tg) in cured laminates, particularly in those applications where a fast electrical signal time is required as in advanced computer circuitry and the present invention is directed to new resins possessing such a desirable combination of properties.